1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates radio controlled toys, and more particularly, to a radio controlled bicycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Radio controlled or remotely controlled toys have become specialty items in the toy market. Radio controlled vehicles dominate in this market and as such, manufacturers attempt to duplicate well known vehicles as well as the latest in automotive development.
New radio controlled toys are departing from the standard vehicle configuration and are incorporating radio control technology into other more interesting toys. The shape and configuration of these new radio controlled toys is dependent on the design of the power, transmission and other systems necessary to make the toy work. Furthermore, the design of such toys is integral in the toy""s ability to perform dynamic stunt maneuvers and actions while maintaining stability for continuous, uninterrupted enjoyment of the toy. Some examples of these important design consideration are the dimensions of the device, the mass of the device and the location of the toy""s center of gravity. In view of these design requirements, toy designers are significantly limited in the shape of the toy they can make that includes all the circuitry, power source and control systems required for radio controlled toys.
In recent years, there has been increased interest in toy motorcycles, and more particularly toy motorcycles which are radio controlled with respect to speed and steering. As will be appreciated by one skilled in the art, toy motorcycles or bicycles having two wheels present balance and steering problems which are more complex and far different from problems encountered with four wheeled radio controlled: toy vehicles. These problems have been approached in a number of different ways by the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,583 teaches a radio controlled two-wheeled motorcycle toy that utilizes an electromagnetic system that is connected to the front fork via a resilient mechanism for selectively enabling the steering of the vehicle during operation. Also disclosed are a pair of auxiliary wheels which are integral to the stability of the toy. When the toy is operated and the steering mechanism is actuated to turn the vehicle, the centrifugal force generated which would otherwise cause the toy to fall over in the steered direction is controlled by the corresponding auxiliary wheel contacting the ground. The auxiliary wheels contact the ground to maintain the toy in an upright position and prevent it from tipping over.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,569 teaches a radio controlled two-wheeled which includes a horizontal, longitudinally extending shaft to which a battery pack containing frame is pivotally suspended in pendulum fashion. The front wheel of the toy motorcycle is mounted to a support mechanism comprising a fork, and a pivot member located forwardly of the fork. The battery pack is swung to the right or left in pendulum fashion by a radio controlled servo. The battery pack mechanism is operatively connected to the: front wheel support, so that it tilts in the same direction as the battery pack is shifted, causing the toy motorcycle to turn in that direction. In addition, a simulated rider mounted on the toy motorcycle contains weights within its body which shift along with the shifting of the battery pack. The toy motorcycle is provided with a stand for supporting the rear wheel thereof at starting.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,902,271 teaches another approach wherein a toy motorcycle is provided with a front frame supporting the front wheel and a rear frame supporting the rear wheel and a drive motor therefor. The rear flame, wheel and motor are tiltable with respect to the front frame to initiate left and right turns. Tilting of the rear frame is brought about by a servo mounted in the front flame and radio controlled. Auxiliary legs having wheels on their free ends project outwardly from both sides of the toy motorcycle, to maintain the toy motorcycle substantially upright when stopped.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,342,175, for example, teaches a two-wheeled motorcycle having a frame or chassis which carries a drive motor, a radio, a servo mechanism, and a power source. The servo is provided with a shaft which supports a weight in the manner of an inverted pendulum. By shifting the weight to the right or left, the toy motorcycle is caused to lean to the right or left. The front wheel of the motorcycle is supported by a fork which is attached to a pivot assembly located ahead of the fork. As a consequence of this construction, when the motorcycle is caused to lean in one direction or the other by the servo mounted weight, the front wheel will turn in the direction of that lean. The motorcycle is provided with a crash bar on each side which will help to maintain the motorcycle substantially upright during a turn and when standing still.
In an effort to further the stunt capabilities of radio controlled toys, toy designers have started implementing the use of flywheels to provide gyroscopic stabilization and to communicate positional change information to electronic and electro-mechanical stabilization systems in a wide variety of aeronautical, navigational, toy and novelty devices. An example of such flywheel implementation is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,891.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,891 discloses a remote controlled toy vehicle with improved stability including a flywheel mounted in the rear wheel. A clutch assembly operatively connects the flywheel to the rear wheel propulsion system so as to enable the rotation of the flywheel at speeds faster than the rear wheel during operation. In this invention, the flywheel rotates only when the propulsion system is activated and the rear wheel of the vehicle is being driven in a predetermined direction.
The use of flywheels increases the possibilities of different radio controlled toy designs and is ideal for implementation into a two wheeled vehicle to increase its stability and thereby the range of maneuvers it can make during operation. As such, it is desirable to provide a radio controlled two-wheeled vehicle (e.g., bicycle) that is capable of simulating the balance provided by a human rider in a real bicycle, and performing various dynamic stunts, while maintaining stability and balance during operation. Since a bicycle is the most dynamic two wheeled vehicle design for performing stunt action maneuvers, the bicycle is a desirable candidate for conversion into a radio controlled toy.
Unlike motorcycles, a bicycle is relatively slower and inherently less stable. In addition, the rider not only is a greater proportion of the total mass of the vehicle, but due to their position on the bike, raises the overall center of gravity compared to motorcycles.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a radio controlled bicycle that incorporates flywheel technology in order to increase the stabilization of the toy and thereby increase the playability, stability and maneuverability of the toy.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a radio controlled bicycle that is scaled to a realistic bicycle and rider and which operates stably at slow speeds.
This and other objects are achieved in accordance with an embodiment of the present invention in which a radio controlled bicycle includes power, stabilization and steering systems to enable a variety of realistic and stunt actions. The disposition of the gyroscopic stabilization in the crankshaft area of the bicycle not only lowers its center of gravity, but also increases the stability and diversity of stunt action motion while adding to the realism of appearance during operation.
In accordance with an embodiment of the invention, the two-wheeled radio controlled toy vehicle includes a chassis having front and rear ends and a central portion between the ends and front and rear wheels operatively connected to and providing support for the respective front and rear ends. A front wheel fork assembly is operatively connected to the front end of the body and rotatably supports the front wheel of the bicycle.
A steering mechanism connected to the front wheel fork is operative to steer the toy vehicle in a desired direction. A drive system selectively drives the rear wheel of the toy vehicle in response to radio commands received from a user operated remote transmitter. A stability system having its own separate drive""and transmission from the drive system increases the stability of the toy vehicle during operation.
The electronic circuitry and power supply necessary for operating the drive, stability and steering mechanisms in response to user received radio commands from a remote transmitter are also included within the design.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. It is to be understood, however, that the drawings are designed solely for purposes of illustration and not as a definition of the limits of the invention, for which reference should be made to the appended claims.